Elements
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Karena kedatanganmu seperti angin yang meniup pelan luka yang telah lama menganga./Pesan pertama pagi ini dari Sai./Ayo Sakura, benturkan kepalamu ke tembok terdekat./Padahal kukira giginya kuning./OoC, AU, dll./SasuxSaku/RnR please :3


**Karena kedatanganmu seperti angin yang meniup pelan luka yang telah lama menganga.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Elements**** © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance****, a lil bit ****Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku, slight SaixSaku  
**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Angin – Perjumpaan Pertama**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi Fakultas Farmasi semester 1 di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi Swasta di Suna yang butuh penyesuaian, karena aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan jurusan yang konon katanya dapat mengubah seonggok makhluk serupa karung beras menjadi makhluk kurus bergigi runcing— maksudku, makhluk kurus dengan total lemak di bawah batas normal manusia pada umumnya. Lalu untuk apa aku masuk jurusan ini kalau nyatanya aku tidak berminat?

Aku tersesat. Benar-benar merasa tersesat. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, dan sebenarnya sudah diterima di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi Negeri di Oto, namun karena letaknya yang memang cukup jauh dari Konoha, tempat asalku, maka aku terpaksa mengambil jurusan farmasi ini karena keluargaku dan kekasihku menentang keras aku untuk berkuliah di Oto. Menyedihkan, memang. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian mengerjakan soal untuk seleksi masuk Fakultas Kedokteran tadi karena selama ujian, entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, penyakit maagku kambuh dan aku hampir saja pingsan di dalam ruang ujian. Namun akhirnya dengan mudah aku melepas apa yang telah menjadi hakku. Yah, sedikit tidak ikhlas juga. Namun aku bisa apa? Ini kehendak orang tua yang nantinya akan membiayai kuliahku, mana bisa aku menentang? Maka masuklah aku di Fakultas Farmasi untuk enam bulan ke depan, karena tahun depan orang tuaku memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali mengikuti seleksi masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, tentu di daerah Konoha atau sekitarnya, bukan untuk tempat yang jauh seperti di Oto.

Hari berganti hari, dan minggu berganti minggu, tapi aku masih belum terbiasa dan masih saja merasa tersesat di jurusan yang sebenarnya juga cukup bergengsi ini. Makin tidak bersemangat, dan makin merasa tersiksa. Meski pun aku memiliki cukup banyak teman baru, aku masih belum merasa benar-benar 'melekat' di jurusan ini. Namun tekadku sudah bulat, aku harus bisa bertahan di sini, setidaknya untuk enam bulan ke depan. Sungguh tidak lucu apabila aku memilih berhenti kuliah dan menganggur di rumah selama enam bulan untuk menunggu test selanjutnya.

Dan kehidupanku, dimulai di sini.

* * *

Aku berangkat kuliah dengan malas-malasan pagi ini. Sebal. Bermula saat aku membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, singkatnya, saat aku bangun tidur. Seperti biasa, hal yang pertama kali kulakukan saat bangun tidur adalah mengecek ponselku. Alisku terangkat sebelah ketika tertulis '1 pesan diterima, Sai-kun' di layar ponselku.

Sial.

Dengan malas-malasan kubuka pesan itu.

From: Sai-kun

'_Sakura-hime, apa kabar?'_

To: Sai-kun

'_Baik.'_

Asal kalian tahu saja, Sai ini adalah orang yang melarangku untuk pergi ke Oto. Ya, dia dulu adalah kekasihku. Kalau sekarang, aku tak tahu apa statusnya bagiku, karena dia dengan tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan belum ada kata putus di antara kami.

Drrrt..

From: Sai-kun

'_Long time no see. I miss you so damn much, Hime.'_

Tak kubalas lagi pesan darinya. Sedikit dongkol, memangnya dia kira aku apa? Dia dengan mudahnya datang, kemudian pergi, dan sekarang dia datang lagi dan berkata dia merindukanku. Apa-apaan? Kulempar ponselku ke sembarang arah, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat kuliah.

* * *

"Hn. Kau yang bernama Sakura?"

"Ya. Namamu siapa? Aku tadi tak terlalu mendengarkan, hehehe.."

Garing banget. Bahkan aku sendiri merasa tawaku terdengar sumbang. Pasti sekarang aku dikira budeg.

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Sekelas denganku. Sekelompok denganku. Dan absennya tepat berada di bawahku. Apa-apaan aku ini?! Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku berkuliah di sini dan aku tidak menyadari keberadaan orang ini?!

Kupijat pelipisku frustasi, mungkin aku terlalu tak ikhlas berkuliah di sini sehingga aku tak sempat memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Hn. Tenten?" Dia memperhatikan perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Iya, aku Tenten." Jawab Tenten dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Hn. Mana Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan teman sekelasku yang lain.

"Aku!" Aku dan Tenten terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah belakang, aku menoleh.

"Ah! Ternyata namamu Ino?" Pekikku riang. Aku mengenal perempuan ini saat ospek dulu, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu namanya, yah.. mungkin juga lupa. Akhir-akhir ini ingatanku agak bermasalah. Mungkin karena tidak fokus jadi ingatanku terkadang tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ya! Kamu Sakura yang dulu kedinginan karena duduk tepat di bawah AC kan?" balasnya tak kalah riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku yang merona malu. Dulu aku memang sempat kedinginan dan merasa beku di bawah AC karena sedang kurang enak badan.

"I–Iya.. hehehehe.. Waktu itu aku sedang tidak sehat sih." Jawabku nyengir.

"Ehm. Sebaiknya kita bertukar nomor ponsel dulu." Sela Sasuke dingin di tengah-tengah pembicaraanku dengan Ino.

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel, kami membubarkan diri. Sebelum kami berpisah terlalu jauh, Sasuke berpesan, "Hn. Besok kita diskusikan tugas ini."

"Hai!"

* * *

Drrrtt..

Ponselku bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

"Dih. Paling juga dari Sai. Males banget, malem-malem SMS." Dan aku memilih tidur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa, aku kembali mengecek ponselku. Tertulis '2 Pesan diterima.'

Berarti ada dua SMS yang berbeda pengirimnya. Siapa? Segera aku membuka dua pesan tadi.

Pesan pertama pagi ini dari Sai.

From: Sai-kun

'_Sakura-hime?'_

Lho? Kalau yang pagi ini Sai, lalu yang tadi malam siapa?

From: Sasuke FF

'_Jangan lupa, besok pagi jam 09.00 kita diskusi. Sebarkan ke yang lain.'_

Duh, jadi merasa bersalah. Lain kali aku tak akan berburuk sangka dulu lah.

To: Sasuke FF

'_Maaf baru balas. Oke siap :D'_

Tak dibalas. Segera kutengok jam dinding kamar kostku. 03.20 pagi ya?

Astaga. Pantas saja tidak dibalas. Pasti dia belum bangun. Nah, kalau begini, aku jadi tambah merasa bersalah. Ayo Sakura, benturkan kepalamu ke tembok terdekat.

* * *

Pukul 07.00, Sasuke baru membalas SMSku.

From: Sasuke FF

'_Hari ini belum ada praktikum kan?'_

To: Sasuke FF

'_Sepertinya belum sih..'_

Drrrt..

From: Sasuke FF

'_Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu. Haha'_

Dia tertawa, eh? Setahuku kemarin dia sangat irit bicara. Memangnya dia bisa tertawa juga? Padahal kukira giginya kuning.

Pffft, aku terkikik geli dengan pikiranku sendiri. Segera kubalas SMSnya.

To: Sasuke FF

'_Hah? Kalau begitu aku juga mau tidur saja. Hahaha :D'_

Drrrt..

From: Sasuke FF

'_-_-, jangan lupa bawa laptop ya..'_

Ah, kali ini dia memakai emoticon, kukira dia dia tidak punya ekspresi. Kemarin saja nada bicaranya dingin dan wajahnya stoic.

Lagi-lagi aku terkikik geli dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Siap-siap dulu ah.."

Dan pagi ini, pertama kalinya aku sedikit lebih bersemangat berangkat ke kampus, aku tak tahu kenapa.

* * *

**TBC****!**

**Gomen, gomen..**

**Bukannya update Sasu Corner dan Setan Tampan, saya malah publish penpik baru T_T**

**Maaf saya baru menampakkan diri,**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya supersibuk. Hehehehee.. *garuk pantat***

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Pendek? Jelek? Garing?**

**Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. ****Entah kenapa saya masih**** belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan***

**Seperti biasa,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar author lebih semangat publish penpik :D**


End file.
